Four Friends, One Destiny
by falling.star.xoxo
Summary: How was Hogwarts founded? Helga was just a simple girl living in a cottage. Now her friends and herself are thinking big dreams. What will their future hold? Mostly Adventure, but a little romantic tie ins, hopefully. PLEASE Read and Review.
1. The Visit

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW...I might write more depending on my work load.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All characters are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1: **The Visit**

The rising sun shot through the windows of a small, yet cozy room in a small cottage. The curtains of the windows were yellow and black stripes. A dresser stood across from the window. Well, what seemed like a dresser. The dresser was covered with drawings and paper; a few plants cover the left side of it. Next to the dresser leaned a bed. The linen bed sheets are also in the shade of yellow and black. On the bed sat a little short stout lady whose robe match her curtains and bedsheet, bending over examining the leaf of a plant.

"No..no..," muttered Helga Hufflepuff, "It shouldn't turn out like this. The bloom should already be here."

Helga rose from her bed, shaking her head. She moved slowly across the room, stopping to examine each plant, muttering to herself how wrong everything is. Helga got out of her room and enters the kitchen.

"_Accio Butterbeer_," Helga said, tiredly. She fixed herself some sausages and sat down. Helga chewed slowly. She was contemplating something on her mind. However, before she could draw any conclusions, a soft knock rang on the front door.

Helga stumble to the door, limping a few times. She got to the door, fixed her hair a little, and open the door.

"Good Morning Helga," said by a charming young man. His voice was deep and mysterious. He was leaning gracefully on the door frame. His robe are of the color silver, lined with green. Helga lightened at the presence of him.

"Good Morning to you, too Salazar."said Helga, "I thought you were coming later. Anyways come on in."

Salazar entered the cottage and maneuver around the various out-of-place plants and furniture as if he had been here every day of his life. He worked his way to a small sofa and sat down. Helga quickly got two bottles of Butterbeer and set them on the small table.

"So what do you think Godric have for us today?" Helga said, hoping to find a conversation opener. Salazar and her used to be so close. But nowadays everything is a little cold.

"Something good I guess, its Godric," Salazar said with a mixture of coldness and sarcasm. Hearing him talk, no one would suspect that Godric was Salazar's best friend.

"Yes, I remembered the last surprise he had," Helga stated unaware of Salazar's sarcasm, "the beautiful beach, it was wonderful."

With Helga's comment Salazar looked cold, he turned away from Helga. Staring at the wall. It was silent except for the humming of birds outside the window.

"So what have you been working on recently?" Helga said, after a moment of silence.

Salazar smiled. He was certainly pleased with himself.

"This," he said, producing a small bottle, containing clear liquid. Helga took it, popped the cork off and smell it. It was odorless.

"Water?" Helga asked.

"No, truth serum. I had almost worked out the exact formula, I just need someone to test it. If it works I would call it Veritaserum."

At that moment, the door swung opened. A tall elegant lady, dressed in a blue robe, with bronzed stars, rushed through the door, followed by a strong muscular man. His hair fall gracefully to his eye with a grace that Salazar envied. He was wearing a robe of red and gold.


	2. Veritaserum?

A/N: Yay, it made it to the second chapter. claps

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Rowling, none of them are my own creation...blah blah blah..you know the drill.

Chapter 2: **Veritaserum**

"Helga, Helga!" exclaimed the lady in blue, "Oh! We haven't talk to each other since forever. I have the most wonderful thing to tell you.

"It's nice to see you too, dear Rowena," Helga said, "Why don't we all go outside in the garden to have some tea before we set out."

"Why that is a good idea," a voiced boomed. It was Godric, the infamous Godric, who had a sense of adventure. Who carried a sword, the handle embedded with rubies. Who was rumored to have fought three werewolves single-handed without a sword. Of course that was obscure, why wouldn't Godric use a sword?

The company moved to the garden, chatting away about the most random things. Helga set some tea at a small wicker table set. Everyone gathered around.

"Well, since we haven't seen each other in a while," Godric said pouring himself a cup of tea, "Why don't we catch up with each other? What have all of you been doing?"

"As a matter of fact," said Rowena, who always speaks up, "I had been working on a charm that opens lock doors, or locked things."

Rowena took out her wand, pointed it at the lock on Helga's back gate and said clearly, "_Alohormora_." The locked clicked and the door opened.

"Impressive," said Godric cheerfully and lightly, almost flirting with Rowena, "Well I myself had been working on Vanishing Spells, its harder than it looks, because you aren't exactly transfiguring anything, but it's still technically transfiguration."

Godric did a little demonstration with the tea in his teacup, but however, the teacup just jump off the table, pour the tea on the ground, and jump back on the plate.

Helga, then, told her friends that she had been working on a book of plants and their uses. Salazar seemed to be interested and asked if any of them could be use for potions. Helga replied that it could.

"So what've you been working on my dear friend," Godric said cheerfully to Salazar.

"Nothing much really," Salazar stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner. Helga looked at Salazar strangely. He refused to meet her in the eye. Helga saw, distinctively, Salazar took out the clear potion, popped the cork out, and poured some in Godric's tea while he wasn't looking.

"Godri-" said Helga, but Godric already gulp down his tea, "Nevermind." Helga look down hoping that she wouldn't witness what would happen.

"So Godric, what are you most afraid of?" Salazar said with a sly smile. Godric's grin fell from his face. His face turns purple, he looked like he was going to choke.

"Snakes," Godric wheezed. Salazar eyes glinted red and smiled.


	3. Seperate Lives

A/N: Sorry for the late update, there was school. I don't like this chapter that much, its just mostly narrative, no conversation at all. But I think it gives a background to the characters. And PLEASE REVIEW...I would take criticism...just review, so I know people are actually reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character, they all belong to J. K. Rowling...

Around the mountain, far from where Helga's cottage, stood an old mansion. The mansion had an eerie feeling, as if nothing belongs there. It was dark, covered with the shadow of the trees. The door of the mansion creaks loudly. No parent wanted their child near the mansion, it was rumored that a young boy name Cassius went into the mansion for shelter for rain and never came out. The rumor was never confirmed, but all we know is that Cassius disappeared on the day it rained. The mansion was owned by a young man. The young man was considered socially inept, he never attended the city social event. No one knows where he came from, or even who he is.

One night, a small boy noticed that the young man stormed into the house, looking extremely jubilant. The young boy said he heard the man yelling at the top of his lungs, "Snakes! Yes, snakes finally," Which the town draw into conclusion that the young man is crazy.

That particular young man in question, was indeed happy that night, for he found out something he had been after. Once inside his mansion, he rushed into his basement laughing maniacally.

"So snakes, huh," the young man, who was Salazar, said, "Godric is so stupid. I gave him the excuse that I had to do an experiment, and he took it completely. Tomorrow, we still be the 'best of friends' and he would forget it completely. Fool. He thought I forgot about that time, he thought I didn't care. Oh boy is he wrong!"

Miles north of the old mansion, was a beautiful lake. Next to the lake, lies a beautiful two-floor house. The house had a pleasant feeling. It's as if you walk into a paradise. The house was always lighted, either by the sun or by the moon. As you walk into the presence of the house, you feel a wave of peace wash over you.

The house was owned by a nice young women. She had a noble upbringing; her back was always straight, and she walk with an air of dignity. She was also very quiet. The neighbors never bother to invite her to tea parties anymore, she usually just sits there and read, but the neighbors like her though, she was a very likeable person.

On that night, the young lady was sitting in her study. Reading and taking notes, her glasses arched on her nose. Occasionally, she took out her wand, and chant something, than shook her head, and scribble in her notebook.

Far away from, Salazar and Rowena's homes, was a castle, situated on the mountain top. The castle was decked out in red and gold. The castle was very vast, with tons of rooms. There were all sort of rooms, rooms filled with books. Room filled with potions. There was even a room filled from top to bottom with sweets.

This castle, though big, is very clean. The castle itself was mostly empty, except for a handsome gentleman who lives in it.

That night, the owner of the castle was calm even though something terrible happened to him that morning. He seemed to shook it off his head, and went to bed peacefully.


End file.
